Lego City X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Lego City series and the Mario series. Lego City Undercover In Lego City Undercover various items from the Mario series can be found in various points of the game, specifically: *A Warp Pipe can be built out of green bricks at one point, and entering it makes the Super Mario Bros. sound effect. *There are five ? Blocks found around the game. The player can jump up and hit them, making the coin sound effect from Mario games, though nothing comes out of them. When all five are hit, the Super Wrestler character is unlocked. *There are five Starmen that can be built around the city. When all five are built, the Pop Star character is unlocked. Additionally, there is a parade with floats of stars in various colours, and one of them is yellow with eyes, looking like a Starman. *At the Wharf one of the fishes that can be caought is a Cheep-Cheep. Catching it unlocks the fisherman character. *Under one of the tunnels is an aquarium where another Cheep-Cheep can be seen. A shark will eventually come to eat the Cheep-Cheep, but will instead be eaten by a larger Cheep-Cheep. This might be based on Big Bertha or Boss Bass. *There's a Wiggler wandering back and forth over an ivy-covered tunnel entrance. *A Bob-omb can be built to break the cage containing the character token for Chan Chuang. *In an area of downtown, there are cannons that fire Bullet Bills, which act like they did in Super Mario Galaxy. *A large Dry Bones can be built in the museum once Rex Fury has been unlocked. *There is another Warp Pipe behind the dojo that can be watered, and reveals a Venus Fire Trap (Fire Breathing Pirahna Plant) from the Mario series. The fire from the Venus Fire Trap can be used to burn a large spider web blocking the character token for Barry Smith (Trouserless). *A flagpole can be interacted with at Fort Meadows. It act just like flagpoles from Super Mario games, specifically from New Super Mario Bros., including fireworks. The flag also has Mario's logo on it. *There is a red brick that once activated allows the player's character to wear Mario's hat. Note that all these items appear in LEGO-versions of themselves, made of bricks, but they are real within the game's universe, where everything is made of bricks, so they are considered actual incarnations of the items, not imitations, making this an in-universe link. LegoCU WarpPipe.png|The Warp Pipe. LegoCU QuestionBlock.png|A ? Block. LegoCU Star.png|A Starman. LegoCU Star baloon.png|The Starman baloon. LegoCU CheepCheep1.png|Chase fishing a Cheep-Cheep. LegoCU CheepCheep2.png|The large Cheep-Cheep. LegoCU Wiggler.png|The Wiggler. LegoCU Bobomb.png|The Bob-omb. LegoCU BulletBill.png|Chase McCain being chased by a Bullet Bill. LegoCU DryBones.png|The Dry Bones. LegoCU VenusFireTrap.png|The Venus Fire Trap. LegoCU Flagpole.png|Chase McCain on the flagpole. License To be released on the Nintendo Wii U, Lego City Undercover was licensed by Nintendo, so the creators could also include references to the Mario series. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links